


Goddammit Tord

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Edd, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Edd is a little rough, Emetophilia, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Watersports, a/b/o dynamics, omega Tord, this is kind of gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: Tord goes into heat?? Edd helps. Kinda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an A/B/O type fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not correct? Well, there's a first time for everything, I suppose. I hope this meets everyone's standards aha. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Is actually super embarrassed about writing this and posting it

 

It was about that time again. Of course, of all the moments when this could’ve happened, it had to be now. Tord bit his lip, squirming a little in the place he sat, almost immediately dropping his fork onto his plate, his eyes going wide. Even though it was just Edd sitting with him, it was still embarrassing. He looked to the other, hoping his sudden little shock hadn’t reached the alpha yet. He sighed in relief when he discovered he wasn’t noticed.

 

Tord quickly stood, placing his hands on the table, making his announcement. “I-I’m sorry, Edd. Please excuse me. I-I’m not feeling too well, as of current.” Edd gave a very odd, confused expression at his friend’s sudden outburst, watching him escape up the stairs before he smelled it.  The scent hit his nose like bricks shattering a window. Oh ho ho, Tord didn’t really think he’d get away that easy, did he?

  
  
Tord ran up the steps to his room, not bothering to lock the door behind him as he just flopped into his bed, wriggling around the sheets as he began to quickly strip himself of any and all clothing. His hoodie was way too hot for now, there was no way he could handle wearing it any second longer. He sighed in relief at the feeling of cool air touching his skin as he squirmed against the bed, his erection throbbing with each passing second.

 

It didn’t take long before the male was fondling himself, stroking his shaft roughly, pumping it up and down. He groaned slightly at his own touch, whimpering in pleasure and need. He wanted—no, needed to be filled. He reached his other hand down slowly, dragging his fingers across his skin lightly before shoving his fingers inside his hole, fingering himself roughly, moaning out at the pain of being stretched.

 

It wasn’t long before the door crept open, and Tord had a one man audience that he didn’t even bother to notice, as he was too caught up in pleasuring himself. It wasn’t until Edd got in the bed, grabbing Tord’s wrists, stopping him and pinning him down that Tord noticed. The shorter of the two gasped upon being touched, moaning out Edd’s name and wiggling his hips before really focusing himself. “E-Edd, what’re you doing here??”

 

Edd almost laughed at the question, leaning in and licking Tord’s cheek. “You didn’t honestly think that you could hide your heat from an alpha, did you?”

 

Tord’s face became engulfed in a blush, moaning as Edd nuzzled his face into Tord’s neck, humming as he bit and nipped the sensitive flesh, sinking his teeth into the omega’s skin. The Norwegian arched his back, feeling Edd’s hands run all over his body, feeling up along his sides, teasing him softly. Edd pulled back, licking the wound before littering Tord’s neck with hickies as his hands traveled down to his roommates member.

 

He grasped it tightly, rubbing the cock slower at first as his other continued to playfully dance along Tord’s body, feeling him, memorising him. His hand stopped at Tord’s hip, attempting to keep them still as Edd continued to stroke him off, the shorter leaning his head back, mewling out in pleasure. His eyes remained closed as he felt the pre-come dribble out, his climax growing nearer every second Edd continued to pleasure him. Edd squeezed his mate’s erection, who in turn, inhaled sharply, his eyes opening as Edd slammed his lips against Tord’s, silencing the male’s moans. The green hoodied male forced his tongue into Tord’s mouth, sliding it around his warmth, as Tord returned the gesture, delving his tongue deeply into Edd’s.

 

He scrunched his eyes closed tight as he whimpered into the alpha’s mouth, feeling his pulsating cock begin to release. His attempts to back away failed as Edd kept their lips locked together, exchanging saliva as his member spurted out the hot, sticky substance onto Edd’s hand, staining the iconic green hoodie. Tord moaned, panting as Edd pulled back, examining the crumpled sweaty body of the omega that lay beneath him.

 

“F-F-Fill me! I-I need y-you inside me!” Tord whined, his voice low as his hands reached, gripping Edd’s arms as tightly as he could, his hands balled in fists around the green fabric.

 

 Edd smirked at the request, nipping at Tord’s bottom lip. “Beg. Louder.” Edd whispered seductively, wiggling his eyebrows at the completely flushed male below him.

 

The male shivered, raising his voice just a bit as he stuttered out, his accent weighing heavy on every word. “P-Please! I-I want your…” He trailed off a moment, panting heavier than before. “..inside m-me! D-Deep inside me, p-please.” He began to wriggle his hips again, to gain some kind of friction.

 

Edd’s eyes fixated on his friend’s, his face falling short of any emotion as he demanded once more in the most authoritative voice he could summon. “ _Louder._ ”

 

Tord leaned up, hiding his face against Edd’s chest as he whimpered, his heart racing as he yelled loudly. “P-Please, daddy! Fuck me! I-I need to f-f-feel your giant cock inside me! Penetrate m-me, daddy! I need to feel y-your warmth s-stretch me out! Please, daddy! Please!”

 

Edd smiled, stroking Tord’s hair gently as he nodded, kissing the top of his head lovingly. “That’s more like it. See, it wasn’t that hard, now was it, baby girl?” Tord shivered at those words, his cock twitching as Edd’s smile only grew wider. “Do me a solid, and I promise to fill you up.” The Norwegian shook his head roughly at the statement, willing to do anything as long as it meant feeling his alpha in him.

 

“Sit up.” Edd demanded, backing himself off of Tord, who obeyed, sitting up on his knees and watching, waiting impatiently for his mate as he attempted to stay as still as possible. Edd quickly began to undo his pants, nudging them down along with his boxers just enough to pull out his thick erection. “Drink up, baby girl.”

 

 Tord quivered once more at those words, not even hesitating to lean forward as he pressed his lips to the head of his shaft, quickly taking the large member deep into his mouth only to have his head pulled back by a tight fist of his hair, his lips back to the tip of Edd’s cock. “Ah ah ah.” He said softly, cupping Tord’s cheek as he began releasing the liquid into his mouth.

 

Tord almost squeaked when the urine touched his tongue unexpectedly, his first thought being that is was cum as he swallowed it graciously, quickly realising it was not as he continued swallowing, letting the hot liquid run down his throat as it slowly began leaking out the sides of his mouth and dripping down his chin. He groaned at the salty taste as he continued to ingest the yellow liquid, sucking roughly at Edd’s tip, milking out the last of the piss as the flow slowly came to an end.

 

The green hoodied male pet Tord’s head gently, pulling him up and kissing his lips lightly, as Tord deepened the kiss, making Edd taste his own urine. He pulled back, causing the Norwegian to whine loudly, as he pushed the male’s head back down to his member. “Good girl.”

 

“B-But daddy…”

 

Edd gave Tord a serious face, casting his eyes down on him. “Don’t make me spank you.” The Brit threatened, as Tord’s face just brightened red. He leaned in, taking in his roommates dick, sucking recklessly, his tongue slithering gently against the sensitive flesh, as Edd tipped his head back, moaning softly. Tord took him in deeper, wriggling his tongue against the member as his teeth grazed against the skin, causing Edd to shiver.

 

He reached his hand down, patting Tord’s head as his erection pulsated harder, his release becoming sooner the more Tord nibbled and nudged him with his tongue. The alpha couldn’t take it. He gripped the male’s head harshly, bucking his hips towards Tord, his shaft slamming against the back of the omega’s throat, causing him to gag roughly, coughing around the member with every erratic thrust. Tord placed his hands on Edd’s thighs, scratching at him, pleading for him to slow down. He had a stomach full of dinner and piss, hitting his gag reflex definitely would not help.

 

Edd tipped his head back, his semen beginning to pour out, hitting the back of Tord’s throat, trickling down to his stomach; that being the last straw, causing Tord to vomit all over Edd, his warm and chunky bile flowing out around Edd’s orgasming cock, spilling onto Edd’s and his own body. The Brit sharply inhaled as soon as he felt the warm fluid touch his sensitive skin, his eyes widening as he bit back a wail of pleasure.

 

Tord quickly backed away, his hands covering his mouth as he stared at Edd in fear, his whole body radiating with embarrassment at what just happened. Edd kept his head down, his gaze focused on the puke covered cock before he began to fully remove his pants, and lift off his hoodie, using the clean spots to wipe the chunky mess off of himself and his mate.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Edd.” Tord fumbled, repeating apologies as Edd just kissed him, pecking his lips and retrieving the small bottle of lubricant from his hoodie before tossing it across the room with the rest of his soiled clothing.

 

He poured the liquid into his hands, stroking his member a few times, coating it in the goo before placing his tip at Tord’s entrance, this friction causing the omega to start wiggling beneath the alpha, muttering pleas. “Please, Edd, daddy, just fuck me alre— _Eeeeee_!” He screeched, his phrase being cut off as Edd slammed into him roughly, fucking him deeply. The male immediately felt himself just melt at Edd’s touch, as he let out the lowest moan of pleasure, euphoria washing over him as he began to buck his hips towards his roommate, needing to feel him deeper inside.

 

“D-Deeper, daddy! H-H-Harder, please!” He whined out, losing all sense to speak straight when Edd began pounding into his prostate. “A-Ahh!~” He moaned, becoming a drooling mess under the thumb of his green hoodied mate, groaning at every movement as Edd ground harder, quickening his pace as much as he could, getting deeper inside Tord with every thrust.

 

With a loud, strained mewl, Tord’s erection began spilling out it’s sticky white substance all over his chest, his asshole tightening in response to the orgasm that ripped through him, the walls twitching around Edd’s member as he could feel himself nearing the edge. He kept going, roughly fucking Tord, even as he started to release, his semen shooting up inside the smaller male, filling him up and spilling out around the edges. Edd looked over the mess below him, smirking devilishly as he picked up the sweaty, worn out boy.

  
  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> kinky


End file.
